A Year of Chaos
by demonsandtophats
Summary: James Potter is trying to stop being the bullying toerag that Lily Evans says he is. Little does she know that he IS trying and only to win her heart. How is this going to turn out? Mischief and danger lurk at every turn. Read to find out more.
1. Last Year

**Chapter 1 - Last Year**

James stepped out of the car with Sirius Black and his parents. He couldn't wait. This year was going to be epic! But he also had only one more year to impress the girl of his dreams, so that mean't he couldn't play any more pranks, be mean to anyone, give cheek..to anyone...and try to stop his habit of running his hand through his hair (that was going to be a problem)...basically become more like Moony. Yep, he was doing all this for Lily Evans.

Of course Lily did not know this. She thought he was still a lousy, bullying git. Little did she know her year would be turned upside down by four boys. One in particular.

James kissed his mother goodbye and hugged his father, Sirius bid Mr and Mrs Potter farewell with a wave and they both headed towards the Hogwarts Express, a brilliant scarlet steam engine that would bring them to their favourite place in the whole world, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On their way towards the train they met their bext friend (well other than each other), Remus Lupin.

"Mooney, my friend how was your holiday? I hope it was spiffing!" Sirius said in a mock voice of Remus who, was in ways posh, but definitly had never used the word spiffing in his life time. Remus just chuckled and decided to play Sirius at his own game and replied

"Sirius! My dear old pal, my holiday was absoloutley splendid, I hope your's was exactly the same."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and clapped his hand on his friends back. James gave Remus a hug and the three continued towards to steam engine together to try and find a compartment

The three boys were sitting in a compartment when a small chubby boy opened the door. Peter Pettigrew, who they all hadn't seen during the summer holidays had, as always, put on more weight. James chuckled to himself, Peter had always liked his food.

Sirius, who was looking to annoy Remus had started up again, "Peter! My pal, I hope your holiday was as splendid and supreme as James' and mine!"

Peter who looked scared turned to James and asked, " What's got into Sirius?" James let out an emormous laugh and said, "Don't worry Wormtail, he's trying, and failing may I add, to annoy Remus."

" I am not failing!" Said Sirius indignantly, " Sur I'm not Moony!"

" I'm sorry Sirius, but James is right! I've grown so used to your antics in the last six years that you can definitly not annoy me!"

"Does that mean I am no longer good at taking the mickey out of anyone? James, check my temperature. I think I'm ill." Feigning illness and lying across James' lap.

"Sirius!", said James in a mock worried voice, "I think you have dragon pox!"

Everyone in the carriage burst out with laughter, Sirius being the one laughing the most. While still laying across James' lap he siad, "This year is going to be the bomb! Moony! I forgot to ask have you been made headboy?"

**Thank's for reading guys! please Read and Review! I would like some constructive cristism would be good!**


	2. Who's Head Boy?

**Chapter 2 - Who's Head Boy?**

"Actually, Padfoot..I haven't." said Moony..suddenly not as light hearted and cheerful as he had been merely seconds ago.

"WHAT? Moony, not Head Boy! If your not the who is...I wonder...Evans is obviously Head Girl no question..but who's Head Boy?"

"Actually...I know the answer to that question..." James said trailing off.

"Don't tell me! Don't tell me!" Sirius said starting to get excited.

"I'm Head Boy this year." Said James in a slightly awkward voice. Looking up at Remus, and expression full of confusion upon his face.

"Sirius jumped up and started dancing around the carriage. "This year is going to be a blast! James Head Boy! Sure I'll get away with 50 murders! My Wizard God!" Sirius started to calm down. "But who in their right mind would make you Head Boy Prongs?" Said Sirius, really being serious at this point.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Padfoot!" Said James sarcastically.

"But this is perfect! You get to spend loads of time with Evans and you have a whole dorm you have to share with her! Way to go man!" Sirius said clapping his best mate on the back with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Oh yeah..I forgot about that! Thanks Padfoot! Speaking of Evans I have to get down to the Prefect carriage for the meeting, or Evans'll kill me!" James said starting to rush out of the compartment.

Meanwhile in the Prefect carriage, Lily had arrived early as she thought this would be best seeing as she was Head Girl and it would give her time to prepare her speech. She was starting to get worried..Where was the Head Boy? And who was he?  
>She really hoped it wasn't a Slytherin. They were horrible and sptieful. And to top it off they hated Muggle borns, which Lily so happened to be one. Suddenly James Potter came rushing into the Prefect carriage out of breath. He bent double trying to catch his breath.<p>

"No Potter, I will not go out with you now please leave, there's a meeting on in her in a couple of minutes, for Prefects and Head Boy and Girl only."

" Oh..I didn't come here...to ask you...out...I'm...Head...Boy..." James finally got out as he was struggling for breath as he had run the full length of the train.

"What? Dumbledore wouldn't have made _you_Head Boy! Let me see you badge!"

James showed her the badge. "But you could have nicked that from Remus! How am I supposed to know you are _really _Head Boy? Prove it!"

"If I wasn't Head Boy would I be staying here for the meeting? I know the Heads have to do a speech, also Remus would have been down here already if he was Head Boy." James said matter of factly.

"All right I believe you." Lily said huffily. She had really hoped Remus would be Head Boy. They had gotten on really well since they were both made Gryffindor Prefects in their fith year.

"So..you going to Sluggy's lunch?" James said _trying_ and _failing_ to make conversation.

"Yes I am...Are you? I know he invites you but you never come..Why's that?" Lily said abandoning her ignore James Potter strategy and trying to be civil. She might as well try, she would be sharing a dorm with him for the year..  
>OH NO! SHE'D BE SHARING A DORM WITH JAMES POTTER, <em>JAMES POTTER! <em>FOR A WHOLE YEAR!


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 - Hogwarts**

Lily and James were talking for a while. They didn't realise that they had a meeting and the reverie only stopped when the first few Prefects flooded into the carriage. The strange thing was...Lily didn't have to try and be civil with James any more...it was as if he...had changed...But that was impossible. _People don't change. _Lily thought to herself. _Petunia is an example of that! _The sudden thought of Petunia brought tears to her eyes. She quickly looked up and there were a couple dozen Prefects looking at her expectantly. She began her speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts guys. This year we..._I_have made some new schedules. Instead of patrolling in pairs as we have done for years. We will patrol in groups of threes and fours for extra security. For patrolling the train do it in pairs. We will make schedules for the patrolling and tell you or post them in the common rooms and if you are not comfortable with anything we can change them. Any questions?" No one put up their hand. Lily looked at James as if expecting him to say something. So James stood up..a little nervously and said.

"Yeah..welcome back guys. I know you are probably wondering why_ I _of all people is Head Boy.. I know the Head Girl was wondering that! Haha..." he let out a nervous cough, "So yeah...If you have any problems just ask myself or Lily and we will try to answer your questions and help you. I think that's all is it Lily?"

"Yes, that's it." Said Lily amused and trying hard not to laugh at James, who she had never seen nervous. So thanks guys and please start patrolling the carriages and if we see anyone not parrolling we will give detention. Thank You. Have a nice day!" Said Lily and little too cheerfully as she was trying hard not to laugh at James.

James was hot and bothered after that speech. He could see lot of people bewildered about him being made Head Boy, which made him feel a bit better. He made a vow to himself: To be the Head Boy that Remus would have been. Or somewhat like him any way. In short, do his best!

"So, should we head towards Sluggy's then?" said James feeling a bit better realising that Lily was going to SLughorns lunch and that she might walk with him there and maybe even sit next to him! Wow if she did he was on a roll!

"Sure why not. It's better to get there early anyway, otherwise you get people staring at you as you walk in. Or it might just be me." Lily laughed.  
>"Why is that?" James was getting curious.<p>

"Well, It's all from the Slytherins, so I suppose it's 'cause I'm Muggleborn." Lily said as if she was not quite sure but it was more than likely the reason.

"Oh..right..." Said James, getting slightly embarrassed and not like his usual self, "That's horrible. I could...he began but then trailed off as Lily said, "NO! James I know you're trying not to be that guy this year and I want to give you a second chance, Sirius too if he want's it. I was going to keep it a secret but now that you've mentioned that...I would like to be friends this year James...I hope you would like that too." She finished looking slightly flustered and began to blush.

James grined that huge grin he was famous for aroundHogwarts for "Wow..Lily..you used my first name? AND asked to be friends..._ IN THE SAME SENTENCE? _Are you feeling all right?" Putting his hand up to her forehead jokingly.

"Yes _James_, I am serious! So do you want to be friends or what?" She chuckled.

"Of course I want to be friends! Would it be to much if I gave you a _friendly_hug?" He said getting a bit more cocky. She shook her head and he scooped her up and spun her round a couple of times. Lily began to laugh like James had never heard her laugh with him. And he loved it! He out her down. Lily was surprised and shocked to see that his grin was even bigger, which she thought it would never be able to do.

They went into Slughorns compartment to see they were the only ones ther. Slughorn himself wasn't even there. They took their seats. _Beside each other_, and began to talk.

When Professor Slughorn came in he was astounded at what he saw before him.

"Why hello Miss Evans and Mr Potter, what an unlikely pairing! I hope you have become friends for this year! It would be horrible for two people to be fighting on their last year at Hogwarts!"

"Yes that's what we thought Professor." Said Lily smiling. She couldn't help but think that this was going to be a year she would never forget.


	4. The Sorting Hat's Warning

_**Ok guys this chapter has mild swearing! Just though I should warn ye! Enjoy! xx ~ Lunarox67 and I don't own anything everything belongs to J.K yaddi yaddi yada! Ok Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4 - The Sorting Hat's Warning.  
><strong>

When Slughorn's party had finished the train had stopped so James and Lily had barely any time to get changed into their robes. They separated so they could find their other friends. James went off to tell Sirius, Remus and Peter that he and Lily were now friends.

"Oh, Padfoot she said she'd like to be friends with you if you wanna be?"

"Awesome! I'm now friends with my best mates lover!"

This remark came at a price. James grabbed Sirius' finger and broke it!

"OW! Jeez you bastard!" Sirius let out a yell of pain with Peter laughing in the backround and Remus giving im a stern look.

"You deserved that!" James said standing up for himself, "OK maybe not something _that_ bad but you deserved a smack!" James said as if talking to a child.

"Come here, hold still and I'll be able to fix it." James said.

"No thanks bro! I'm not getting my finger fixed by the guy who just broke it. Oh yeah and did I mention the guy who _broke it_ is _supposed to be __**MY FUCKING BEST MATE!"**_Sirius said starting to get a bit hysterical as the pain increased in his finger and also worrying that James would do more harm than good.

"Don't worry Poppy taught me!" James said trying his best not to laugh at his best friend.

"Oh well if Poppy taught you then..." Sirius said trailing off.  
>James let out the laugh he was trying so hard to suppress. Sirius would not let anyone fix anything belonged to him unless Poppy (or Madam Pomfrey as every student was <em>supposed <em>to call her) had approved of it first or had fixed it herself.

"OK, just hold still. It's going to hurt but it'll stop as soon as it comes...at least I hope so" James added under his breath so Sirius wouldn't hear, but Remus happened to catch it and was trying hard to suppress a snigger. Remus knew exactly how to fix Sirius' finger. He had done it plenty of times before for James, but he wanted to see James do it. And anyway it couldn't go_ too _wrong...could it?

"_Episkey!"  
><em> "OW!"  
>"How does it feel now?" James asked looking worried. "It looks OK to me...what d'you think Moony?"<br>"It looks normal. Can you move it Padfoot?" Remus asked, becoming serious now.  
>"Yeah I can! Wow Prongs thanks! I've got to remember that one..Episkey!" Sirius said trying to remember the spell. "Hey! Can I break<em> your<em> finger and then try to mend it!" Sirius said jokingly but said it in a serious voice to scare James.  
>"NO! PADFOOT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" James said running from the train to get a carriage.<p>

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, and Remus and Peter who realised that Sirius was only joking joined him. They followed James out of the train and jumped into the carriage with him.

"Moony! Please sit between me and Padfoot!" James said getting even more scared.

Remus laughed, "He was only joking Prongs! Honestly get a grip!"

James eased up. "I knew he was joking...I was...just playing along" James said unconvincingly.  
>"Yeah, whatever you say Prongs." Sirius said with a smirk and rolled his eyes, "So how are we going to get out of the castle on Friday?" Sirius said suddenly getting excited.<br>"Do we _have_ to discuss it now? I want to _enjoy_ the feast thank you very much." Remus said suddenly getting uneasy.  
>"Sorry Moony, I forgot." Sirius said looking sympathetic. "I'm absoloutely starving! I hope there's pudding!" Sirius said getting excited again.<br>And then boys chatted about the feast all the way up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Lily had caought up with her friends and was walking up towards the castle as they had departed their carriage. One girl that was walking with Lily was absoloutely squealing with delight. "Oh Lily! This is wonderful! d'you know how long he's wanted to be your friend? Well a bit more that that but he's been _dying _to be your friend all the same!" Alice Curtin a seventh year Gryffindor, and also Lily's best friend had always questioned her about why she didn't go out with James the first time he asked her. Alice had been Lily's best friend ever since their first train ride to Hogwarts;

Lily waved goodbye to her parents as the train had set off. She walked along the length of the train without finding a seat in any compartment. Then at the very end of the train there was a compartment, completely empty except for one other girl, a first year like Lily. She opened the door and asked very politley. "May I sit here? Every where else is full." The girl was more than happy to oblige, "Oh please do! I haven't met any fist year girls yet! And I'm so nervous!"  
>"Do you have magical parents? Only I don't so haven't found anything out about the Wizarding world except what I've read in our textbooks and some other books I've bought for backround reading." Lily said quite flustered and worried.<br>"Well all I know about Hogwarts is we get sorted into houses. There are four houses and they are called, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Everyone says that not one good Witch or Wizard has come out of Slytherin and that the majority of them have gone and joined You-Know-Who!" The girl finished, trying to make her voice as dark as it would go.  
>"And You-Know-Who is and evil wizard who's trying to take over the world?" Lily asked.<br>"Not just evil! He's the most evil wizard to walk the face of the earth! I don't know if this is true but I heard some Adults saying that he hate's Muggles and Muggleborns. And he calls Muggleborns the worst name you could possibly think of!" The girl said shuddering at the thought of Voldemort and the worst name she could possibly think of.

"And what's that?" Lily asked half reluctantly but half earnestly.  
>"I don't want to say it! It's horrible!...But it would be better hearing it and knowing what it means just in case someone calls you it and you have no idea what it means..." The girl said considering it.<p>

"I hadn't thought of that!" Lily said truthfully, "D'you think someone would call me that at Hogwarts?  
>"I don't know, I wouldn't put it past some Slytherins." The girl said darkly."OK I'll tell you but you have to know that I am <em>Not<em> calling you it and that it is just for you knowledge."  
>Lily nodded her head vigorously.<br>"OK...he calls Muggleborns...Mudbloods. It means foul blood. Dirty blood. Blood not purely magical." The girl looked disgusted. "It's a horrible name and I never want it to pass my lips again. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Curtin."

"Lily. Lily Evans" The girls shook hands. "I hope we can be friends Lily. I'm sorry but I have t go and find my cousins. I promised my mum I would go and find them and tell them I was alright when the train left so they could send her an owl when we get to Hogwarts." Alice rolled her eyes.

Lily giggled. "No worries. There's a boy I know on the train. I'll go find him. I hope we can be friends too." The girls departed the carriage and from that day on they were the best of friends.

When everyone was seated in the Great Hall (Lily and Alice sat with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) Professor McGonagall walked down the Hall with the first years. She placed an old and smelly hat on a stool. When they had all gathered round and Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool, a slit appeared in the middle of that Hat as if it was a mouth and began to sing;

_ In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there, so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry's purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light._

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_and taught them all she knew,_

_Thus, the houses and their founders_

_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_for several happy years,_

_but then discord crept among us_

_feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_had once held up our school_

_now turned upon each other and_

_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_must meet an early end._

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_when old Slytherin departed_

_and though the fighting then died out_

_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_were whittled down to three_

_have the Houses been united_

_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

_still I wonder whether sorting_

_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_the warning history shows,_

_for our Hogwarts is in danger_

_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin._

Everyone clapped and started discussing what the Sorting Hat and just sung. "My dad said to listen for a warning this year. Says it will give one if it thnks Hogwarts is in danger. Personally I think we couldn't be in a safer place." Alice said matter of factly.  
>"Your dad said something about that too didn't he James?" asked Sirius.<p>

"Yeah but I agee with Alice. If Hogwarts isn't safe where is? And anyway who would want to attack a bunch of kids?" James said becoming serious. "If you ask me you'd have to be pretty deranged to attack kids."

"That's all very well James, but the kids here have parents, and some of them have parents trying to fight these attackers and they will target the kids instead of the parents so it will be a harder blow...I know what I'm talking about" Remus said quietly. James suddenly became quiet. "I see what you mean Moon- Remus..sorry." The girls looked bewildered at this but didn't say anything. They all hushed when Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "New students, Welcome, old faces, Welcome back! I have a couple of announcements to make but this is not the time for it. Enjoy your feast!"  
>"<strong>HEAR HEAR!"<strong>James and Sirius shouted out for everyone to hear and everyone laughed including all the teachers.

Then suddenly all the gold platters in front of them filled with the most delicious food ever! Roast chicken, beef, pork everything! All along the four house tables. Sirius suddenly dived for everything within his reach and started to pile up his plate and eat like a dog. The girls began to laugh at him but James, Remus and Peter were all used to it so they ignored it. Sirius looked up at the girls nearly falling off their seats and asked; "What's so funny?"

"Do you need to ask that?" Lily said nearly out of breath.  
>"Uh...yeah...?" Sirius said getting confused.<br>James chuckled, " They're not used to the way you eat Padfoot...That's why we call him Padfoot." he added to the girls and they stared up in fresh hysterics.  
>Sirius shrugged and went back to his dogged ways. The girls were finally over the giggle fit and began to eat. When they were all stuffed and thought they could not eat anymore, the desserts came. Sirius dived again and had a slice of cheese cake on his plate, a meringue in his hand, and was in the middle of eating a slice of chocolate cake. The girls began laughing again and when Remus, James and Peter saw Sirius they started laughing. Sirius didn't take any notice, he was too caught up in his food.<p>

When everyone was absoloutely sure they could _not _eat any more the food vanished and they turned their heads up towards the staff table and Professor Dumbledore stood up again and said. "I hope you all enjoyed that..." **"SIRIUS DEFINITELY DID!"** James shouted for the whole Hall to hear and everyone laughed and Dumbledore chuckled. "Thank you for that Mr Potter." Dumbledore said **"No problem Sir!"** James shouted back.

"Anyway back to the announcements. Mr Filch the caretaker has announced that he has added some new Zonko's products to the list of banned items in the school and that the whole list conatains a grand total of 452 products. If you want to see the full list it's in hs office. Also for the new students you would do well to remember that the Forest on the edge of the frounds is Forbidden, and a few of our older student's might do well to remember that too, Mr Potter." his eyes found their way to James and Sirius. **"OH! Burn James! Thanks sir!"** Sirius shouted. "No problem Mr Black but the same goes for you!" The Hall erupted into laughter again. "Now, on that happier note of Mr Blacks humiliation for the _second_ time today, your beds await and they are as warm and comfortable as you could want them. Prefects please escort the first years to the common rooms and Head Boy and Girl I would like a word so please stay behind.


	5. Dumbledore and the Heads Dormitory

**Chapter 5 - Dumbledore and the Head's Dormitory.**

James and Lily were confused. The Headmaster never asked the Head Boy and Girl to stay behind before. They stayed seated until the hall emptied then they stood up and walked towards the staff table.

"You asked us to stay behind Professor?" Lily asked

"Yes Miss Evans, but before I start I want to say thank you Mr Potter for those funny remarks. We need as much of them as we can get, so keep up the good work. Just keep it to _funny _remarks and nothing else."

James looked stunned; "Of course sir!"

"OK, so you have been appointed Head Boy and Girl this year, and James you are Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. I wanted to say that wehave to take more precautions this year as Lord Voldemort..." Lily and James winced at the name. "...is getting more powerful each day and he and his followers are more than likely going to try and penetrate the castle, there is now point in hiding it from you two as I know you can cope with this information. Have you any ideas for precautions?" Dumbledore asked, becoming very serious.

"Actually Professor, I've already acted on one." Lily said quietly.

"Well by all means share it!" Dumbledore said politely.

"I was thinking, that since the Prefects patrol in twos that we should make the number bigger and put them in groups of threes and fours. That way if, and please merlin that nothing of this nature would happen, but if someone was hurt out of bed two could stay and two could leave and find a teacher, and it would be safer any way." Lily finished, nervous to see what the Headmaster would think of her decision.

"Lily, that is a fantastic idea! Of course the law keepers of the castle have to be kept safe at all times, as do all other students, but if the Prefects are safe, that's another step towards everyone being safe. Thank you very much Lily." Dumbledore said, very pleased with Lily's idea.  
>Lily blushed at the compliment and the fact that the Headmaster had called her by her first name; "Thank you sir." She said, but she didn't see and admiring smile cross James' lips, it had gone as soon as it had come.<p>

"If you think of anything else, please let me know as soon as you can. I expect you know where the Head's dormitory is James?" Said Dumbledore giving James a knowing smile.

"Actually sir...I don't." Said James.

"No, matter, I can show you both where it is right now, follow me." And with that Professor Dumbleodre strode off out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.  
>On the second floor, the Professor stopped at a blank stretch of wall.<p>

"Is the like the Room of Requirement sir?" James asked interestedly.

The Headmaster chickled, "Why am I not surprised that you know about the Room of Requirement James? But no not quite like that. Instead of pacing and asking it what you want, you say a password, and the password is Humbug."

"Like the muggle sweet sir?" Lily asked, happy for something to talk about that she _actually knew about._

"Yes Lily, like the muggle sweet! I happen to love them and that is _my_ password too, but it won't always be the same as your's. There is a list for all the House common rooms, how to get into the kitchens, but I kno you already know James, and the password for my study. The passwords will change when the password for the room changes. Enjoy!" And with that Dumbledore strode away towards his study.

"Uh, Lily, I'm confused...what exactly is a Humbug?"

"It's a sweet." Lily said simply. Not wanting to go into explaing what a Humbug was. "So, uh...Humbug?"

Suddenly big double doors appeared where there used to be just a blank canvas. Lily pulled one of the huge door handles and wrenched the door open.

Inside, was exactly the same size as the Gryffindor Common Room. There was only some minor differences to the interior. Instead of loads of mis-matched armchairs and a couple of couch's, there was two armchairs and a couch. Hanging on the ceiling were Gryffindor coloured drapings and two small staircases leading to Lily's bedroom and James' bedroom.

"Wow! It was so worth becoming Head Boy for this!" James exclaimed, and it was tru for him.

"Oh, yeah before I forget, I was thinking of telling Remus and Sirius the password. Not Peter, he's been a bit weird lately and we've decided to give him some space and let him work it out himself. " James said to Lily.

"Sure why not?" Lily did not see a problem with this as she got on very well with both boys.

"Thanks! But I'm going to make them earn it, and I'm not going to tell them I'm thinking of it." James said cunngingly. This was mostlly and act though, he actually wanted to spend more time alone with Lily, this was part of his plan to get with Lily, and Phase one was already complete; Become friends with Lily.

**Sorry that it's short folks! I'm trying to write longer chapters but that means updates less frequently.! REad and Review! Constructive critiscism is appreciated!**


	6. First Day Back

**Chapter 6 - First Day Back.**

James awoke to see that he was the only one in the dormitory. It felt lonely. He was so used to Sirius' snores to match his own, and Remus awake at this time or before it reading, waiting for either himself or Sirius to wake up, Peter still sleeping probably dreaming about food, and even Frank Longbottom, who he got on pretty well with. But then he remembered that he was sharing a dormitory with Lily . Lily Evans who he was totally head over heels for. Phase two of his brilliant plan was beginning today: Try and sit with her in most classes. This was a good idea since most of the spots were permanent as they were starting N.E.W.T year and it would be easier for them to concentrate sittin gbeside someone who was always there. Of course this was and even better plan in the sense that he never sits next to Lily and the teachers don't think them friends so they wouldn't mind them siting next to eachother. The bad thing, he wouldn't be able to sit next to Sirius, of course some teachers let jom sit next to Remus, as Remus is a Prefec and trys hard in classes.  
>James suddenly realised that Lily would probably be up any moment so he quickly got dressed, and ran down the stairs to the common room and sat down on an armchair and waited. He knew she wouldn't have been up before him. She had told him yesterday when they were sitting down in front of the fire talking, that she usually wakes at nine o'clock and that they should walk down to breakfast together, set a good example that the Head Boy and Girl were friends. The weird thing was, James thought, was that it was Lily who suggested it and <em>not<em> him. Just then Lily walked down from the girls room. "Oh James! Have you been up long?" Lily asked him, looking surprised that he had waited for her. "Oh no, I just got up. D'you want to go for breakfast?" James asked. "Sure let's go!"

Lily was surprised to be sitting next to James at breakfast and having a friendly conversation with him. Then Sirius came down and backtracked. He was stunned to see that Lilu and James were actually talking! He knew that they had become friends yesterday on the train, but it was still shocking. After six years of denying James it was hard to accept it properly. Thank god they didn't see him straight away, 'cause if they did they would have peed themselves laughing. He sat down on the other side of Lily and greeted them, still shocked by what he was seeing; "Hey Guys."  
>James looked up and saw Sirius, "Sirius, are you OK? You don't seem...as boisterous as you usually are." James said getting worried. "Oh I'm fine are <em>ye<em> OK?" Sirius decided to come clean. "Uh, Sirius, why woudln't we be?" Lily asked, also getting a bit worried. "Never Mind." Sirius said coming back to his normal self. If they didn't know what he was talking about he wasn't going to explain. He grabbed a piece of toast and started eating when Remus came in followed by Peter. But the odd thing was Peter sat down at the farthest point away from Lily, James and Sirius. REmus didn't seem interested in this however and walked straight over to the group. "Hey, Lily, Pad-Sirius, James." Remus quickly caught himself and Sirius and Remus gave him a stern look. They didn't want Lily to question their nicknames, even though she _thought _she knew the reason for Sirius' nickname. This time it was Remus' turn to double take. "Sirius!" It was Sirius' turn to look up this time, "Remus!" he said getting confused. "How are you up before me? This is most unlike you!" Remus was just as confused as Sirius was. "Oh, that...I couldn't sleep...so used to James snoring." Sirius said quietly. He too had missed his best mate and lost sleep over it. James was stunned but didn't say anything. He'd say it to Sirius on his own. When they had finished breakfast they headed to their first lesson, Potions. When they entered James made sure he was sitting next to Lily. Sirius sat next to James knowing fully that he might not be allowed sit next to him, but it was worth a try. Remus sat on Lily's other side. People started to come into the classroom and when everyone was seated Professor Slughorn entered. "Mr Black, beside Ms Mckinnon please. And Malfoy beside Potter, quickly now, thank you."  
>"Bye Prongs." Sirius said grumpily, but so only James could hear. James wasn't happy either. Malfoy, Marcus Malfoy, (another relation of Lucius who the first chance he got joined You-Know-Who) was definitely not a friend of his. Actually he was an enemy of James' and it was going t be hard to concentrate with him beside him. Lily seemed to notice this and said to James quietly, "Swap with me." James considered this for about a second, and quickly realised who was sitting next to him on both sides, "No Lily are you crazy?" He hissed, He'd have hurt you in about a dozen ways before the lesson is out!" Lily didn't day anything but seemed to agree with him and turned then to Remus and said something to him that James coudln't hear. Suddenly Remus stood up and sat between James and Malfoy. Of course! Lily must have known Remus wasn't as bad a trouble maker as James and Sirius, therefor knowing he would never have done anything to Malfoy, would not be bothered by him. "Thanks Lily-Flower, what would I do without you?" He said and added one of his cheeky grins. Lily blushed and said "Sh!" Wow! He had made Lily blush. And it was only the first lesson of the year! He must be progressing fast.<p>

"OK class! Today we're going to have some fun! As this is the year you sit you'r Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's or more commonly known as N.E., we'll have this one day of fun and get stuck into hard work. So you'll work with the person beside you. Make the most amusing, or intersting Potion you can. The pair with the best made, or most amusing Potion wins a prize! Now start! Professor clapped his hands and people turned to their parters and started whispering frantically about what they were going to make. James turned to Lily and said, "So Lily-Flower what d'you want to do?" Lily didn't say anything to the nickname but replied, "I dunno Jamesy, What do you want to do?" She finished with a smirk. James laughed. "I'm serious James what do you think?" Lily said becoming serious. James couldn't help one remark "_Your_ not Sirius, _He _is!" Lily laughed. James became serious this time and said, "How about The Draught of Living Death? I know you are fantastic at brewing it and it's interesting, he won't be expecting it either." To James' surprise Lily started blushing again. "You think I'm excellent at brewing it?" James was stunned. "Yeah! Everyone does." If it was possible Lily went an even deeper red. "OK we can brew it but you have to do everything I say." Lily said becoming serious. "Aye Aye captain!" James said putting his hand up to his head as if he was a sailr. Lily giggled. She got out her ingredients and caouldron and lit a flame under it. Lily started adding ingredients and stirring and suddenly said "Here, take my silver knife and crush this Sopophorus bean." James looked puzzled. "But the instructions say cut-." "Trust me!" Lily said looking a bit agitated by being interupted. James shut up and crushed the bean, to his amazement so much juice came out he was surprised the shrivelled bean could hold it all. He scooped it up and poured it into the cauldron and the potion immediately turned lilac. Lily started to stir the potion. Counter clockwise as it said in the book, then after the seventh stir she turned counter clokwise and the potion immesdiately turned palest pink. James was dumbfounded. When Lily had finished stirring she added some peppermint leaves. "There! All done!" I think that was a record time. How long did we take?" She turned to James and asked him. "A little under five minutes?" James said still dumbfounded at how perfect Lily's potion was. "That's a good enough time I suppose." Lily was very modest. James looked over at Remus. He knew Remus wouldn't stand a chance with a partner like Malfoy, and sure enough Malfoy was lazing back in his chair while Remus was doing the work. Evidently Remus knew he didn't stand a chance wither because he wasn't exactly trying. He was making a simple concoction that would let him pass the lesson, but so he wouldn't have to work too hard. "And, times up! Stop brewing please and I will walk around the classroom" The Potions master stood up reluctantly from his chair leaving a half finished box of crystallised Pineapple. He walked around the class sniffing and judgin Potions, only until he reached Snapes and Sirius' did he say anything like praise, "Well done Mr Black, Mr Snape! Excellent hiccoughing solution! Only it is a small bit weak." He walked on and came to James and Lily last. "Oho! A clear winner! Miss Evans, Mr Potter! A perfect Draught of Living Death! Absoloutely perfect. And I see you added a sprig of Peppermint leaves! Brilliant! Come to me at the end of the lesson to recieve your prize. OK calss pack up! No homework today!" With that students leapt up cleaned away and strode out of the classroom. Lily cleared away her potion and James gathered up her ingredients. She put them all in her bag and they walked up to Slughorn. "Well done Miss Evans, Mr Potter." He said James' name rather reluctantly as he knew Lily had done most of the work. "Here is your prise." He handed them each a small vial of gold liquid. "I expect you know what this is Ms Evans!" Slughorn said rather proudly. "Yes Professor!" Said Lily rather excitedly,"It's Felix Felicis. Liquid Luck!" She added as she saw James' bewildered expression. "Well done Ms Evans! ten points to Gryffindor. Yes it is Liquid Luck, enough for twelve hours, from dawn til dusk. You should know it's banned from most organisations and games such as..." "Quidditch." James finished for the Potions Master. "Yes Mr Potter, such as Quidditch. Use it well! Hurry on you two or you'll be late for you're next class!" Slughorn waved them off. Lily and James walked out together and to their next class. Talking about how lucky they both were.

Lily was puzzled by the time lunch came around. She was sitting beside James in all classes she had that morning; Charms and Transfiguration. (She wasn't complaining about the latter, she needed some help in that subject.) The only class they weren't sitting beside eachother in was Ancient Runes and that was because James had Divination instead. She sat next to Remus at lunch as he had Ancient Runes at the same time as her. They were chatting about how interesting their lesson was when James and Sirius came in closely followed by Peter, but again he stopped at the end of the table and sat on his own. Lily was getting worried about him and she said this to Remus, "Oh, we don't know what's wrong with him, he's avoiding all three of us." Remus said, not seeming too bothered by it. Sirius spotted the two and sat on the other side of Lily whil James sat across from her. "Hello Lily!" Sirius said cheerily. "Hey Sirius." Lily said, going back to being puzzled about James. Just then Alice entered the Great Hall with Milly Baxter, a seventh year Gryffindor who shared a dormitory with Lily until last year and was one of her very good friends, from Muggle Studies. They found Lily and sat in between Sirius and Lily. "Lily! I haven't seen you all day!" Alice pretended to be hurt. "Blame James! He'sbeen sitting next to me for the whole day!" Lily joked. Alice gave James a knowing look, for she knew what he was doing and she was actually quite sure it would work. "Just trying o get what I can out of a relation-friendship Alice!" James saved himself fast enough for Lily not to notice. "That's all very well James but we would like to seeour friend now and again!" Milly joked. She wanted to see Lily with James just as much as Alice did. She knew they were perfect for each other as did Alice and all four MArauders. They finished breakfast and headed for the common room. They all had freee periods until dinner. After dinner they had Astronemy. When they reached the common room they bid farewell to James and Lily who set off Heads dormitroy. They say on the couch and started on their Charms homework. Lily was flying through it. She looked up and saw James was struggling. "D'you need somehelp? I can explain it if you didn't get it the way Flitwick said it." Lily asked him kindly. "That'd be great thanks Lily!" James replied absoloutely beaming. "Alright, if _you_ help _me_ with Transfiguration." She said with a smirk. James laughed, "Of course, the catch! Yeah I'll help you." he said. "If you ever need help, 'i'll always be there." James siad softly and quietly, but it was also genuine. Lily looked up at James and saw that his face was so genuine she could have hugged him. _What? no, she didn't like James Potter no wya, a friendly hug, that's what she meant...yeah that was the only explanation._ "Thanks James." And she gave him one of her very rare, and sweet understanding smiles.

Lily helped James with his Charms homework and they were finished it quickly. They were half way through their Transfiguration homework when suddenly a loud noise came out of no where. Lily stared at James. "Is that what I think it was?" She asked. "If your thinking it was my stomach you are correct! I'm starving d'you want to get dinner?" James said laughing. "Sure why not?" and they walked out of the dormitory and down to dinner. It wasn't surprising that Sirius was already there, eating like a dog as usual. "Sirius,are you serious?" Sirius looked up at James, "Six years of being my friend and you _finally _catch on, yes James my name_ is_ Sirius!" Sirius looked puzzled but was still trying to scoff down as much food as he could. "No I mean, you _never _eat like that!" James said. Lily looked at hi as if to say `Really James?` He laughed, "OK I meant not _that_ bad." Sirius tried to reply with his mouth full, "I have to finish quickly, Charms and Potions are really difficult for me! OK, bye!" And with that Sirius ran off to finish his homework with Lily and James laughing at him. They ate their dinner with Remus, Alice and Milly. When they had finished, they ran off to finish their Transfiguration homework. When they were finished James and Lily sat and then Lily said, "I know you miss Sirius James. D'you want to talk about it?" She sat up from the floor and went to sit beside him on the couch. James was taken aback. Last year Lily was trying to avoid him as hard as she could. Now she was sitting beside him, facing him and asking him did he want to talk about missing his best friend. Suddenly this fell apart and he started talking, "Well, it's just usually we'd be joking and messing when we had finished our homework, thinking up some prank or other and it's weird being on my own in a dormitory." James was trying hard not to look into Lily's eyes, but eventually he gave in. Their eyes met and Lily was sympathetic. "James, I didn't know you felt like that! Why don't you tell him the password? Tell Remus too! I don't mind, Alice and Milly don't really want to come in here, they prefer the busy common room, but they promised to come some times. Lily was trying to fight the tears from her eyes. She felt she was growing apart from her two best friends, even if it was the first day back, they weren't...themselves around her. And she couldn't do anything about it. She quickly recoverd and she was thankful that she couldn't feel any tears in her eyes because she didn't want James to see her crying. She didn't know why but she just didn't. At that moment the Head Boy and the Head Girl completely understood eachother. They were both missing their best friends. James felt that Lily wasn't telling him the complete truth but he didn't say anything If she wanted to talk, he hoped she would talk to him. But it couldn't hurt to tell her he was there for her could it? "Lily.." James started and Lily looked up and into his eyes. They were so beautiful. James could see they were a bit watery but again, didn't say anything about it. "You know, if you ever want to talk, I'll be here for you? About anything." James kept gazing into her beautiful green eyes. "Thank you James. I'll keep that in mind. She gave him a watery smile and at that instant James wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that she could cry all she liked, he didn't care, that she could tell him anything, he wouldn't tell anyone, that he would be there for her, as long as he could. But before he could act on that impulse, he was going to that was the thing about James, he acted first and talked later, Lily said, "We can go up to Gryffindor tower if you want, we know the password." James looked at Lily uncertainly. He thought she needed him more than he needed Sirius. "Lily, are you not telling me something? I can listen you know. I might not look it but I'm a good listener. You can tell me anything. That's what friends are for." He looked into Lily's eyes for the I-don't-know-how amy time that day. She looked right back and sighed. "Are you sure James?" Lily asked him, he saw tears slowly coming into her eyes. "Lily..." he took her hand in his. "I'm positive. You can tell me absoloutely _anything_." Lily was still looking into his eyes. sighed and started to tell James everything about how she was feeling.


	7. Coming Clean

**Chapter 7 - Coming Clean**

Lily told James _everything_. How she was missing her friends, even after one day of school, she was feeling further away from both of them and she didn't know what to do. James listened and waited for her to stop. He was shocked at how Lily was feeling. She was so good at keeping this from showing on her face. And now she was spilling, tears and feelings out to James, and it felt weird, but right at the same time. At this moment James forgot they had only been friends for two forgot that she had hated him for six years. He even forgot that they weren't very close. When Lily had finished she looked up at James and laughed. Not really laughing but more overwhelmed that she had spilled all this to James and _didn't_ regret it. "Thank you James." She said quitly and sweetly. "Any time." James smiled. "Are you OK?" He asked her. Concern spreading all over his face. "Yeah, I think so." Lily said simply. Drying her tears. James wiped a couple from her face that she had mised and she didn't object. James tried to stifle a yawn but Lily noticed. "Oh, James! I've kept you up! You should have told me you were tired!" Lily looked shocked but happy. "Lily, do you really think I would do that when you really needed me?" James asked the obvious. Lily blushed and James smiled at her. "Now, you're going to get some rest and we'll sort everything out in the morning, OK?" He asked sternly Lily nodded. "OK, so night night Lily-Flower." He smiled at her. Lily smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a great friend James." And she walked up to her room without turning back. James was delighted! Even if it was a friendly-cheek-kiss.!

Breakfast the next morning was awkward for Lily, but she didn't regret it one bit. She had to get it off her chest. She sat with the three Marauders. She was determined to talk to the two girls today. She would go into the common room with James. James wanted to go in to hang out with Sirius and Remus. Lily would go over to her friends and ask them ciuld she talk to them. Hopefully they would agree to a walk on the grounds and it would go from there. What Lily _didn't_ know, was that James was going to be watching everything that happened.

They went through Defence Against The Dark Arts, Free Period, Lunch Care Of Magical Creatures double free period and Dinner. Lily and James went to the Heads dormitory to finish some homework before going to Gryffindor Tower. They walked together in silence. James gave the passwor (Boggart) and strode in. He greeted Remus and Sirius and let Lily to walk slowly over to her friends. "Hey, guys." She said quietly. "Lily! Wow! I haven't seen you in a while and it's only the second day back!" Alice said with a sincere look on her face but didn't get up from where she was sitting. "Um...can we talk? Maybe go for a walk on the grounds?" Lily asked still as quiet. "Sure, Lils. Just let me clear up my homework and we'll come." Milly said looking worried. They walked out of the portrait hole and down to the grounds. Unknown to the three girls, James Potter had been watching this whole time and the moment they left the common room slipped on his invisibility cloak and follwed them. For Lily's sake.

When the girls reached thelake Alice asked, "What did you want Lil's?" worried for her friend. Lily didn't know how to say it so she just...said it."Are you still my friends?" Milly looked taken aback,"Of course we are! Where did you ge tthat into your head?" Lily felt guilty. She didn't want her friends to think she didn't trust them. "I know we've only been back two days. It's just the fact I offered to tell you both the password for the Heads Dormitory but you said you preferred the busy common room, but... I miss you, basically." Lily said kind of rushed. "Lily! Why didn't you just say so! We will visit you everyday if you want!" Alice said. Lily laughed. "I can visit you too." Lily was happy, they were still her friends. She wasn't going to waste any time this year. She woud spend all she could with her too best friends.

James had gotten back to Gryffindor Tower a good bit before Lily. He had left the moment Milly had confirmed that nothing would happen that would make Lily upset. He slipped off the invisibility cloak before he said the password to the Fat Lady and walked over to Remus and Sirius. Sirius was looking at hims puzzled but James just shook his head and Sirius didn't say anything. Soon after Lily came in laughing with Alice and Milly. And came over to James. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going back to the Head Dorm, you coming?" James stopped talking to Sirius and said, "I'm going to stay here for a bit. You OK on your own?" "'Course I am! See you tomorrow!" And with that Liy left. With a smile that no one had seen on her lips for a while.


End file.
